The Parking Lot
by InLoveWithTheWrongPerson
Summary: Rated M for sex All Human


**_Disclaimer I own nothing!_**

**_All human!_**

**Parking Lot Blues**

**EPOV**

"Hey! Can I get another beer please?"

Jeez, how long did it take to serve a guy a beer? I was having a break from my busy lifestyle, where I worked as a deputy manager at the local sports centre. I was 21, and I had the whole world at my feet. After finishing a sports and leisure course at college, I was all set for the perfect lifestyle.

But living at home with my parents, Carlisle and Esme, and two brothers Edward and Jasper, was putting the dampers on my love life. Even though my house was three stories and as wide as a mansion, you could never seem to get any privacy. Especially now Jasper had married Alice, and Edward's girlfriend-Bella had moved in. It was like another day at work when I got home. Plus Edward and Japer made fun of me because I was the only guy in the house without a girl. I used to get really mad at them but I figured-I was one sexy beast and I could have any girl I wanted.

Finally the barmaid walked up to me, eyeing me appreciatively.

"Hi sir. What can I get you?" She batted her eyelashes at me, and inconspicuously altered her blouse to show off more of her cleavage. She had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. Totally not my type. Even so, I pulled out the dimples and stretched so my shirt rose inches above my trousers, revealing my boxers.

"Just a beer please", I breathed in a low voice. She licked her lips turned around and bent down to the fridge. The beers weren't even there! I figured she was just doing it to show off her very un-even and un-appealing ass. After about 2 minutes of searching, she set a bottle of Bud in front of me, winked at me and walked down the bar to serve someone else.

I sighed and sipped my beer, watching the soccer game on television. That's when I heard it. That's when I heard the jeering of drunken men outside. That's also when I heard a woman's voice.

"Stay away from me, pissheads! I am a black belt in karate!"

I smiled. So she was a feisty one? Suddenly I heard a bottle smash and a few grunts before that very same voice screamed. Even in terror her voice was beautiful. I could only hear all of this because I was standing next to the fire exit door at the back of the pub. Time for me to step in-nothing like saving a damsel in distress.

Pushing the fire door open, I followed the screams until I spotted her. The angel who changed me right there on the spot. The woman who I instantly pictured standing next to me at the alter, the woman who I pictured sitting on my bed, the woman who I pictured around my cock. My member twitched at the thought and threatened to stand erect. But that feeling died off when I saw this angel struggling in a pair of scummy hands. My eyes tore away from the Goddess and fixed on the piece of shit that was gripping her waist. He was glaring back at me with an irritated expression.

"Get rid of him", he grunted in an almost inaudible voice. Suddenly, someone gripped me from behind and jabbed something sharp into my back. His breath reeked of alcohol and I realized it was another one of these sleazy bastards. Grabbing his arm I twisted it so I reversed the grip, punched him in the nose and kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm outta here!" He got up and half-ran up the street.

I turned around and advanced towards the guy and the angel. Suddenly he pulled out a Stanley knife and held it to her throat.

"Stop right there!", he grunted a bit louder, and when I didn't, he pressed the knife harder to her skin. She whimpered and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"The lass and I were having a bit of fun weren't we, darling?"

He sneered at me and he pulled her tighter against him while she grimaced in disgust. She caught my gaze and stared at me helplessly. God she was _fucking_ gorgeous. But how dare he touch her like that, the sick fuck! I was aching to rip his head off, but I couldn't go any further in case he did hurt her. Suddenly, at the speed of light, this beautiful blonde delivered a back kick to his groin, spun around and kneed him in the nose. Pushing him away she fell back and cupped the side of her neck. The guy ran off.

**RPOV **

Getting out of the cab, I paid the driver his ten bucks and strolled towards the bar. I'd had a busy day at work and I was going to have a chill out with a wine spritzer. I smiled at the thought. As I walked into the shadows of the parking lot, two men approached me.

"Hey sexy!", one of them slurred while the other grinned and stroked his cock. Oh, great. I wasn't in the mood for this. These assholes had better leave me alone. Holding my head up high, I tried to walk past them but the tallest one stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

I wasn't scared but I wasn't completely brave either.

"Stay away from me pissheads! I'm a black belt in karate!" The shorter guy snickered and the other guy standing in front of me threw his empty bottle to the ground, smashing it to pieces. He lunged at me. Knocking me to the ground, he grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. I screamed. He quickly pulled me up and put his hand over my mouth. I struggled in his grip, and tried to run, but he was too strong.

Suddenly, the fire exit door of the bar opened, and a tall, burly guy came running out. As soon as he saw me, he stopped. His jaw dropped and he quickly looked me over as if he thought I was an angel. Well…I was. He had a good 4 inches on me, and he was very well-built. Short, curly brown hair, twinkling blue eyes, attractive, boyish features. Overall he was pretty hot. The man behind me suddenly grunted,

"Get rid of him!"The shorter guy grabbed him from behind. Phew! These guys really needed to get some tic-tacs! Hot Guy grabbed the other guys arm, and for a second, I thought he wouldn't even try to get out of his grip. He had his back to me so I couldn't see what he was doing but the short guy soon ran off. He turned back around and advanced towards me. My knight in shining armour. I was completely lost in his gaze. He was very hot. I was snapped out of my day-dreaming when something cold and sharp was pressed into my throat. I gasped. The fucker had a Stanley knife!

"Stop right there!", the sleazy fuck ordered. Hot Guy did. I could see the terror for me in his eyes. The guy behind me pulled me against him and sighed. He grinded his hard member against my ass. What a _sicko._ Oh, I wasn't having this. Without thinking about it, I quickly brought my leg up to kick him in the balls from behind, and I kneed him in the nose. I fell back towards the ground as the guy ran off.

Cupping my neck, a single tear rolled down my cheek as blood trickled down my fingers. The bastard had cut my neck. Suddenly I felt a pair of large warm hands gently wrap around my waist to help me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly, his voice was sexy too. I looked up and my face was inches away from his, his sweet breath tickling my nose. He eyed my neck, and saw the cut.

"Fucking bastards", he muttered under his breath. I finally noticed that he was leading me to the pub.

"Thank you. For helping me. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

He looked and grinned at me. Two dimples flashing at each side of his mouth. Oh my...the perfection which is Man had come to save me!

"My name's Emmett. Emmett Cullen. And no problem about that. Call it my duty, to rescue damsels in distress." I laughed. So he was a ladies man? Well, I wasn't surprised.

By now we were in the pub and he was leading me around to the quiet end, where there was a table for two. Sitting me down in one of the chairs, he walked up to the bar and asked for a first aid kit. While he was gone, a short, plump guy had taken his seat and he was trying to chat me up. He stopped when Emmett put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Hop it", he sneered. Fat guy soon moved. Emmett sat down grinning. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tough guy, huh?"

"Yeah. I need to be one in here." So he knew this place pretty well. I winced as he wiped an antiseptic-patch over my neck.

"Sorry", he muttered. As his hands probed my neck softly, I felt a surge of electricity shoot straight through me. It couldn't be love at first sight could it? A few minutes passed and suddenly he sat up straight.

"All done", he said. Wow!

"What are you, a doctor? It didn't hurt at all, and the bandage is really neat."

"Nah, I work at the sports centre, my father is a doctor, though. He taught me all the basics of first aid. I never thought they would come in handy for me, but I guess they did."

He looked at me with those ice blue eyes, and unexpectedly I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

**EPOV**

Wiping the blood from her neck, she winced. Great! Nice move jackass!

"Sorry", I muttered. I carefully examined the cut to see if she needed a bandage or just a plaster. Man! Her skin was so soft, and she smelled delicious. I gently placed the plaster over the cut and I sat up straight.

"All done", I said. She looked really impressed.

"What are you, a doctor? It didn't hurt at all and the bandage is really neat?"

"Nah, I work at the sports centre, my father is a doctor, though. He taught me all the basics of first aid." Just touching her, it made me feel like I was in love with her or something.

"I never thought they would come in handy for me, but I guess they did."

I gazed at her. I stared into those gorgeous, scorching brown eyes, and once again my member twitched as she shifted in her seat, her perfect breasts moving slightly with each movement.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand, pulled me out of my seat and led me outside. Once we were outside, I couldn't take it anymore. Her scent wafted in my face, her golden hair blew behind her in the wind. Her ass swayed in a very sexy way with each step, her nipples hardened under her blouse from the cold. Grabbing her from behind, I pushed her up against the wall. Placing my hands on her hips, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. They tasted like cherries and were full and plump. Sexy. Mine. She gasped and threw her arms around my neck, stroking the back of my neck, and entwining her fingers in my hair. She pulled me closer. Putting my hand on the small of her back, I lightly traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged me and parted her perfect lips. Her tongue darted in and out of my mouth while I battled with her for dominance.

Pressing her closer to me, my member stood fully erect. She pulled away for air, but kept her hands securely around my neck. I trailed kisses down her jaw line, and just under her ear. She gasped and moaned quietly, causing my cock to throb. I gently nibbled on her ear-lobe, earning another loud moan from her. She moved one of her hands, very slowly, down my chest and her hand hovered over my cock. She stroked me very lightly through my jeans, and I grinded onto her hips, causing her to bite her lip. Moving my hands down, I massaged her round, perky ass, gripping onto it for dear life.

I was just about to undo the top button of her blouse, but her hands stopped me. I looked at her.

"Do you have a car?", she purred. Fuck. She really wanted to do this. I answered her by picking her up, still gripping her ass, and half-running to my Jeep-Wrangler which was parked in the far corner of the parking lot. Opening the door, I placed her on the backseat and climbed in after her, shutting the door behind me. I ripped off my shirt, throwing it over the seat. I unbuttoned her blouse, and she sat up to pull it off. Lying back down, she pulled me with her, attacking my mouth once again. I ran my hand down her neck, my lips colliding with her jaw line and ear-lobe. My fingers collided with a black, satin bra, and as I ran my fingers over her mound, I could feel the peak was hard and erect. She moved her hand around her back and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts to me. I swiftly bent down and took one hard nipple in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it and earning a loud gasp and moan from Rosalie.

With my other hand, I collected her other nipple between my thumb and forefinger and massaged it. Her breath was coming in shorts. Both her hands moved down to the top of my jeans, unbuckling my belt, and pushing my jeans down with her feet. I kicked them off. My bulge had obviously shocked her as she was staring at it with wide eyes.

"What's the matter, baby?", I asked, my voice husky. She looked up at me and her eyes were full of lust.

"You're so big", she breathed. I grinned at her-hopefully in a sexy way, and pulled my boxers down, my cock jumping out. Her breathing hitched and she ran her fingers over the tip, licking her lips. I moaned at the thought.

As I crawled down her body, I looked up at her as I pulled her skirt and panties down which were very wet.

"God, Rose. You're so wet", I breathed as I stroked her inner thighs.

"..oh…Emmett…please…", She begged.

"Please what, baby?" I stroked her lips. She was damn wet.

"Fuck me, Emmett, please." I lowered my face so that I was directly in front of her, and she parted her legs. I slowly kissed up her inner thigh, and I heard her moan quietly. My tongue darted out and flicked her swollen bud, causing her to arch her back and moan aggressively. Her hands scrambled at my head, trying to get a grip on something. My tongue came out again but this time I swirled it around the bud, while I inserted a finger into her wet core. Her hips bucked wildly and I started to increase the pace.

"…fuck, Emmett…." She was gasping for air and I inserted another finger.

"Oh my….Emmett…don't stop…ohhhh.." This girl was fucking wet. I took the whole bud in my mouth, sucking, as my thumb stroked her clit and I added one more finger. Rosalie arched her back and bucked her hips while I pumped my fingers in and out. After a minute, she arched again, and screamed my name while her walls clamped around my fingers, and she writhed underneath me. She rode out her climax and moaned my name over and over again.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back with Rosalie hovering above me. First, she took my hand and put my fingers in her mouth, cleaning them of her juices. Holy. Fucking. Shit. I had to use all my strength not to come there and then. She raked her nails down my muscled chest and I shivered under her touch.

"Your turn, big boy", she whispered in my ear. She moved down my body until she was level with my cock, and she stroked it before her tongue darted out and licked the head.

"Oh, Rosie baby…"

"What, big boy?" she purred seductively.

"Mmmm…keep…..do it again", I begged. She looked at me, and wrapped her hand around the base of my shaft.

"What?", she asked. "This?" Her tongue darted out again, but this time she took all of me into her mouth and started bobbing up and down. Her hand pumped underneath her mouth, and her free hand started massaging my balls.

"Thatta girl, Rose…..uhh…fuck.." The feeling of her warm hand around my cock and the feeling of her tongue swirling and sucking my shaft was unbelievable. I glanced down at her, and she looked absolutely sexy as hell sucking, and then suddenly she moaned, the vibrations sending me over the edge..

"Ahh….fuck, Rosalie!…...oh my god…uhh" I spilled into her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop of me.

"Ohh, Rosie, that was…unbelievable", I droned. And it really was. But what would really set both our nights off, is to get myself inside of her.

Flipping us over, I stuck my tongue out and licked from the valley of her breasts, up until I got to her lips and I kissed her with as much passion as I had. She kissed me back and she moaned into my mouth when I pushed my erection onto her leg.

"Emmett...please... I need you inside me", she pleaded. Fuck yeah! I wanted to drill her so fast and hard that she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Rose, babe, I wanna fuck you so fast and hard, and I wanna feel myself inside of you. Will you let me do that?" My voice was husky and hers was too. I surprised myself at how hot I was being and I think I surprised Rosalie too. She grinned wickedly at me and said,

"You are so hot and sexy, Emmett...fuck me with your long, hard cock and don't stop until I tell you."

W-O-W! This girl was taking charge and I didn't mind one little bit. The term 'Hot Dominating Rosie sex' entered my mind, and I'd have to right it down in my sex list later.

"Here I go, baby. Brace yourself." I entered her slowly, wanting her to adjust to me first before I thrashed her. She winced in pain as I entered, and grimaced as she felt her barrier break. I stopped to give her a few minutes. A few tears rolled silently down her cheeks, and I kissed them away while whispering sweet-nothings in her ear. After about a minute, she nodded for me to carry on, and I slowly pulled out of her and back in, letting the pain fade away for her. I could tell this was the first time she'd done this.

"God Rose, you're so tight.."

"Mmmm yeah...more Emmett...", she said in a strained voice. Thanks baby! The feeling was so good I nearly came right then and there, but I tried to hold on to wait for her to cum with me. As I increased the pace, she bit her bottom lip, and started to moan after each thrust. Gripping onto my shoulders, she arched her back into me, and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me deeper.

"Ohhh...faster Emmett...harder...please", she drawled. I obliged her and picked up the pace again and strengthened each of my thrusts. I was aware my jeep was wobbling back and forth like a spring and we were really testing the suspension, but I knew my baby could hold on. I glanced at her breasts and they were bouncing with each motion. That was it. All control-gone. I pounded into this sex-goddess with all my might and stamina and it was silent apart from our moans and gasps and the sound of our skin slapping together. As she dug her nails into my shoulder blades, it didn't hurt in the least, but it sent me over the edge and I couldn't hold back any longer. I felt my hot liquid explode into her, making her eyes roll in her head as she came just after me.

Her walls clamped down on me again, and her hips bucked wildly against mine as I bit down on my bottom lip and grunted with pleasure. As we both came down from our highs, she started giggling. Smiling, I pulled out of her and collapsed by her side, panting. Her chest was heaving, and I pulled her into my arms. As her head rested on my chest, she giggled again.

"What's so funny?", I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I think I've fallen for you on the first night we met. And the fact that I just had the most amazing duel of orgasms, delivered by the sex god, Emmett Cullen himself."

I smiled.

"Rosalie, I think I've fallen for you, too. You have just given me the most immense pleasure, and I am very grateful for that. I just hope this is not the first AND last."

"Don't worry, big boy. There will be plenty more sessions to come." I sighed, contented, and reached over to the front of the car to press the button that takes the roof off the car. As we lay there in each others arms, looking up at the stars, I thought that if this was what life was going to be like from now on, I didn't want anything else. For the first time in my life I felt whole, so Jasper and Edward can take their sarky remarks and shove them right up their asses, because no matter what they say, I've finally got my girl.

_**Hope you liked!**_


End file.
